


You and I

by ziam_palik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i just needed this don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziam_palik/pseuds/ziam_palik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a very short drabble of Ziam having a tender moment after some hot sex and there's some whispered singing and gentle touches and top!Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

He slumps against Liam as he rides out his orgasm, his olive tinted skin slick with sweat, and he's panting so hard he feels like his lungs will burst, but he's happy. He's the happiest he's ever been, if he's being honest. His fingers are curled in tightly to his lover's hips, not ready to let go just yet, because this moment, where he's still buried inside of him and they're riding this high, it's perfect, and fragile, and should only be broken with delicate ease.

He presses his lips to the center of his spine, before slowly trailing up, kissing each ridge as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Because, you see, it is .Every part of Liam is precious and deserving of being cherished, and he vowed a long time ago to make sure this beautiful boy knew it every single day. He hears his soft moan, the sound of his name rolling from his tongue in a husky voice, and it's beautiful. The most beautiful song he's ever heard, and it makes his heart swell and thump violently against his ribs, and he's sure one day, it's going to come barreling straight through the layers of bone and tissue, exposed and raw for all the world to see. 

He reaches the back of his neck and grazes his teeth over the sensitive skin lightly as he slowly pulls out, one hand pressing into the mattress as he lowers himself down onto his side, curling up as Liam turns over and fits in against him. Two pieces made to fit, and just like everything else about them, it's perfect. 

He rests his chin on Liam's shoulder, his lips ghosting over his neck every so lightly, just a teasing kiss, because really, it's hard to keep his lips off of his warm skin. His arm is draped over the curve of his side, his fingers dragging over the lettering of his favorite tattoo on Liam's body. 

_Their song_

He smiles softly to himself before he starts to sing, his voice soft and his breath hot against his Liam's ear.

_You and I_  
 _We dont want to be like them_  
 _We can make it till the end_  
 _Nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_  
 _Not even the Gods above_  
 _Can separate the two of us_  
 _No, nothing can come between_  
 _You and I_

He can tell Liam is smiling without even looking at him, and as the chorus fades into the air, he feels the larger boy turn around in his arms to face him, his emotions clear on his face because , you see, Liam, he's never been good at keeping what he feels at bay. 

"I figured it out," he says quietly, his palm pressing against Zayn's cheek, feeling the scruff rub against his skin, and then he leans in, sealing the promise against his lips. His tongue is careful as it traces the curve of his lips, and Zayn can't help but smile into the kiss, before his own tongue slips out to graze against Liam's, tangling together in what can only be described as a dance. It's not a battle for dominance, it's just enjoying the way the other person feels, reveling in their taste and getting lost in something truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :} Kudos and stuff are always appreciated. Let me know if you want me to make this into something more!


End file.
